


Просто спарринг

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), MirrorAlice_01



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, PWP, Фандомная битва 2020, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: Разнести в пух и прах тренировочный зал, а потом перейти к горяченькому? Как раз плюнуть.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Lunark (Noblesse)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Просто спарринг

Казалось, по помещению прошёлся локальный катаклизм. Стены были изрешечены и рассечены в некоторых местах подобно маслу, несмотря на то, что при постройке укреплялись несколькими слоями особо стойких сплавов. В воздухе витала взвесь мельчайших частиц пыли, а атмосфера была накалена до предела.

\- Ты вошла во вкус, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн, небрежно отбрасывая чуть слипшиеся пряди с лица. Он явно оценил масштабы повреждений, нанесённых противницей. - Давно ни с кем не было... драк?

\- Берегла себя для тебя, Фр-р-ранкенштейн, - дико прорычала Лунарк, утирая дорожку крови с щеки. Ошалелый взгляд и искаженное в ярости битвы лицо демонстрировали крайнюю степень возбуждённости. Из глубины глаз на человека смотрел дикий зверь, дорвавшийся до драки. И взгляд этот точно не сулил ничего хорошего ни для Франкенштейна, ни для остатков зала.

Без предупреждения рванув вперёд выпущенной стрелой, женщина располосовала широким взмахом когтистой руки воздух перед собой. Блондин изящно ушёл из-под атаки, в конце манёвра проведя удар в бок Лунарк. Та изогнулась, смягчая урон и отпрыгивая в сторону. В отместку волчица не забыла оставить на торсе Франкенштейна четыре длинных глубоких царапины.

\- А мне казалось, что разминка уже прошла, - прищурился мужчина, стряхивая капли крови с мгновенно регенерирующей кожи. Губы исказила кривая ухмылка. - Если ты пришла сюда просто потанцевать, то зачем было звать меня?

Ответом было взбешенное рычание и мгновенный бросок. Удар, защита, размен мелкими царапинами, разрыв дистанции. На стене за Франкенштейном появилась ещё одна широкая щербина, а шерсть Лунарк кое-где была вздыблена и испачкана алым.

\- Я ощущаю эту силу, - безумно оскалилась женщина, вставая в боевую стойку. Глаза Лунарк горели. - Покажи мне её!

\- Пожелание дамы - закон.

По комнате поползли фиолетовые тени, а в замершую на миг Лунарк полетели множественные тёмные стрелы. Сделать из Пятой Старейшины решето им было не суждено, так как женщина ушла в сторону широким прыжком-кувырком, сдирая на ладонях кожу от жёсткого приземления на руки.

Хриплый хохот отразился от развороченных стен, а фигура волчицы смазанной тенью рванула к Франкенштейну.

\- Ещё!

\- Надо же, какая ненасытная, - учёный отшвырнул от себя точным ударом Лунарк и послал ей вслед пики из зловещей энергии. Тёмное Копьё внутри от этого действия радостно взвыло и самовольно увеличило мощь посланных стрел в несколько раз.

Пятая Старейшина перегруппировалась прямо в полёте и, оттолкнувшись от стены, перелетела через фонящий тьмой шквал, обрушиваясь на Франкенштейна карающей тенью. Вновь заклубившееся облако пыли на мгновение скрыло обе фигуры.

Лунарк восседала на Франкенштейне, впившись когтями одной руки в его грудь, а другой с силой обхватывая чужую шею. Мужчина же держал левой ладонью дрожащее в предвкушении Копьё, чернильные щупальца которого прошили тело женщины-оборотня в нескольких местах. Губы Лунарк разъехались в бешеном оскале, а жажда крови во взгляде была просто невероятной.

\- Сводит с ума, не так ли? Всегда знал, что оборотни имеют зависимость от драк, - ухмыльнулся прямо в лицо женщины Франкенштейн, чья моральная устойчивость также сейчас стояла под вопросом. Левая рука стиснула Тёмное Копьё сильнее, а струйки его текли через раны всё интенсивнее, заставляя волчицу выдыхать с присвистом.

Рука Лунарк на шее Франкенштейна сжалась сильнее, и когти вошли ещё глубже.

\- Кто бы говорил о зависимости, - ноздри женщины хищно трепетали, а горящий в глазах огонь мог зажечь сотни костров. - Ты ловишь от этого кайф не меньше моего, Франкенштейн.

\- Иначе бы я не согласился на твоё предложение встречи, - хрипло подтвердил учёный, с трудом отводя руку с оружием в сторону. Шипение Тёмного Копья в ушах стало громче и приобрело ноты яростного негодования. - Тебе нравится с удушением? Я не против.

\- Заткнись, ублюдок.

Лунарк нехотя разжала руку на горле блондина и поднесла её к своему лицу, вдохнув металлический запах крови с когтей. Зрачки волчицы стали похожи на бездонные провалы, а сама Лунарк, забывшись, слизнула с руки кровь мужчины широким мазком языка.

Учёный не мигая смотрел на это зрелище, в полной мере ощущая вес тренированного женского тела на себе. Ничто мужское, в конце концов, Франкенштейну было не чуждо, тем более, драка распалила и его, поэтому взгляд сам собой прикипел к красному следу в уголке рта Лунарк. Рука той поползла с торса на нижнюю часть пресса Франкенштейна, оставляя за собой кровавые полосы царапин.

\- А тебе, как я вижу, нравится пожёстче, - грудным голосом проговорила волчица, сжимая бритвенно-острыми когтями рельефные кубики. - Чего и следовало ожидать от тысячелетнего сумасшедшего учёного. Любишь боль?

\- Люблю, когда мне её причиняет знойная хищница в самом рассвете сил, - в тон ответил Франкенштейн, пуская в голос многозначительную хрипотцу. Учёного вело, голова была затуманена адреналином и, чего уж скрывать, возбуждением от действий Лунарк. Сложно оставаться равнодушным, когда на твоих бедрах восседает живое воплощение страсти и всем своим видом обещает многочасовую борьбу за горизонтальное первенство. Соглашаясь на предложение спарринга от Пятой Старейшины, блондин не допускал возможности подобного исхода, но сейчас, оказавшись в этой ситуации, решительно не имел ничего против. Кто знает, было ли это результатом накала эмоций битвы или же каких-то особых феромонов оборотней, но Франкенштейн сейчас вполне определенно желал опасную волчицу. Ни к чему это не обязывало, к тому же могло послужить источником неожиданных экспериментальных данных, так что выбор был вполне очевиден.

\- В таком случае, ты попал по адресу, - раздался низкий рык от Лунарк, которая, судя по лицу, тоже не была против продолжения. На мгновение Франкенштейну даже стало любопытно, не задумывала ли Старейшина это с самого начала, но мысль мгновенно была вытеснена жестоким укусом в основание шеи. Лунарк не поскупилась на силу, поэтому клыки её вошли глубоко в плоть. По коже Франкенштейна побежала алая струйка крови.

\- Как интересно, - учёный чуть отклонил голову в сторону, уже, как оказалось, сжимая талию Лунарк до хруста пальцев. - Я думал, что до крови охочи лишь те жалкие тени благородных, которых люди прозвали вампирами.

\- Это мой личный фетиш, - бархатисто мурлыкнула женщина, собирая губами рубиновые капли с шеи. - Что-то имеешь против?

\- Ха... Не то чтобы мне не нравилось, но...

Резкий рывок прервал действия Лунарк, и через мгновение ока она оказалась прижатой к полу Франкенштейном. Ладонь его немилосердно давила на живот женщины, фиксируя на месте. Волчица свирепо улыбнулась, ощущая, как в спину впиваются острые осколки камней из стен.

\- Я предпочитаю быть ведущим, - выдохнул учёный, глядя сверху вниз на Пятую Старейшину. Взгляд полыхал фиолетовым пламенем, а по коже ползли тёмные завитки.

Преодолевая давление чужой ладони, Лунарк вскинулась и вцепилась рукой в светлые волосы, за которые притянула голову Франкенштейна к своему лицу. Совершенно безжалостно наматывая пряди на кулак, она ядовито прорычала в чужие губы:

\- Ну попробуй.

Не ответить на провокацию было просто невозможно, и Франкенштейн впился яростным укусом-поцелуем в губы волчицы. С удовлетворением услышав рык негодования, учёный повторно сжал зубами нежную кожу. По подбородкам побежали алые дорожки.

Яростная схватка не продолжалась слишком долго, и вскоре поцелуй прервался. В глазах Лунарк светилось бешенство и вызов, который игнорировать не выходило. Внутри Франкенштейна поднимался азарт, всем своим существом он вовлёкся в новую игру, главным призом в которой было право на доминирование. Что ж, с таким противником, как Пятая Старейшина, это соревнование обещало быть интересным.

С намеком проведя по ключице женщины, Франкенштейн сжал ладонь на груди Лунарк.

\- Мне всегда была интересна альтернативная анатомия женщин-оборотней... Отличаетесь ли вы от человеческого слабого пола в самом главном или же нет? Как-то не выходило проверить, к сожалению.

\- А мне любопытно, во всём ли так хорош легендарный обладатель самого жуткого оружия, как в битвах, - Пятая Старейшина откинулась на пол и вальяжно провела коленом по внутренней стороне бедра блондина. - Пока выходит, что только в болтовне.

\- Неплохо, - со смешком признал Франкенштейн и навис над Лунарк, оказываясь между её согнутых в коленях ног. - Побудем подопытными друг друга?

\- Пр-р-рекрасный план, - когти волчицы впились в спину учёного, а сама женщина обхватила его ногами, выгибаясь от ответного укуса в шею. Рычание Лунарк приобрело нечеловеческие нотки, когда Франкенштейн разорвал на ней штаны, вместе с этим оцарапав кожу на бёдрах. Вопреки ускоренной регенерации оборотней, чёрные отметины от Копья не спешили сходить, кровоточа.

Отставать от человека Лунарк была не намерена, поэтому резким движением руки она рассекла ткань брюк в опасной близости от паха. Конечность тут же была перехвачена, а шея обзавелась ещё одним следом от зубов. По телу женщины прошла дрожь, когда прямо в рану ей предупреждающе шепнули:

\- Полегче, горячая штучка. Так и без продолжения недолго остаться.

Оторвавшись от чужого тела, Франкенштейн сыто облизнулся, физически ощущая хищный взгляд Лунарк на своих губах. Отстраниться далеко не вышло из-за ног Старейшины, которые та скрестила за спиной учёного, однако даже так открывался замечательный обзор на рельефный торс со следами крови, стекающей по прессу туда, где стараниями волчицы уже ничего не было скрыто. Франкенштейн самодовольно ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Старейшина голодно смотрит на его стоящий член. Человеческого во взгляде Лунарк наблюдалось всё меньше и меньше, вытесняясь звериными желаниями и инстинктами.

Оттягивать самое вкусное смысла больше не было. Потянувшись рукой ко внутренней стороне бедра волчицы, мужчина провёл пальцами по половым губам Лунарк, смачивая их в выделившейся естественной смазке.

\- Быстрее, - вырвавшийся из горла женщины утробный рык сопроводился рывком, который заставил учёного вновь нависнуть над Старейшиной. Красноречиво впившиеся в предплечья когти и оскал на лице волчицы подсказывали, что Франкенштейн мгновенно лишится самого важного, если вздумает дальше медлить или издеваться. 

Мужчине и самому до боли в напряжённом органе хотелось перейти к сути, поэтому предупреждению он внял и резко вторгся в горячее тело под собой. Лунарк выгнулась и выдала поощрительный стон, а Франкенштейн с силой стал вбиваться в женщину, сипло выдыхая. Крышу нещадно сносило, мысли путались от накрывшего возбуждения, а низкие грудные стоны потерявшей себя от удовольствия волчицы только подливали масла в огонь. По телу бежали электрические разряды, когда хаотично выпускаемые когти Лунарк раздирали до мяса спину и бока.

Всё-таки Пятая Старейшина была права. Франкенштейн любил жёсткий секс. А то, что достойного партнёра для такового не находилось, и возможность траха с элементами насилия предоставлялась редко, обостряло ощущения в разы.

Копьё внутри шипело и бесновалось, ощущая потерю контроля своего носителя. Руку, которую Франкенштейн запустил в волосы Лунарк, чтобы заставить её запрокинуть голову, обволокло фиолетово-черным слоем тьмы.

Рыки женщины становились всё громче и яростнее, а вместе с этим рос и темп толчков блондина. Член пульсировал, разрядка была уже близко. Ещё один собственнический укус в шею заставил Пятую Старейшину взвыть и сжаться вокруг органа Франкенштейна, кончая. Сбившись с ритма, учёный сделал несколько хаотичных толчков и излился сам, дурея от ощущения сжимающихся стенок лона.

Дыхание не спешило приходить в норму. Через некоторое время после оргазма Франкенштейн приподнялся с тела Лунарк и столкнулся взглядом с разомлевшей волчицей.

\- Трахаешься ты на троечку, - смысл слов женщины совсем не вязался с выражением её расслабленного лица.

\- А мне показалось, что тебе понравилось, если судить по тем громким стонам, которые вырывались из твоего рта, - ухмыльнулся Франкенштейн. - Или в следующий раз мне всё-таки попробовать с удушением?

Лунарк пренебрежительно хмыкнула, однако не смогла скрыть заинтересованного огонька во взгляде.


End file.
